


1 out of 562

by HeartxKang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Soulmates, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxKang/pseuds/HeartxKang
Summary: They say that the chance of finding love is 1 out of 562. They also say that the chance of finding your soulmate is almost impossible. Jisung one day realises he has found his 1 out of 562, but it it happens to be his best friend. Is it worth risking years of friendship for something that can be real love, even though the chance of them being soulmates is almost impossible?





	1. WINTER

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Stray Kids AU, and of course it's my favourite ship; Minsung. I'll be very happy if you leave kudos if you like it (and I'll be extra happy for comments), thank you!

Jisung couldn’t remember the first time he met Minho, all he knew was that he was a baby at the time. Jisung’s mother and Minho’s mother had been friends ever since middle school, so it was only natural for their sons to become best friends as well. It wasn’t a completely easy relationship in the beginning with Minho being two years older than Jisung. It wasn’t until Minho was about seven and Jisung five that they actually became best friends. It didn’t matter too much though that it took a few years, because ever since they had been inseparable. Jisung had grown up with Minho by his side, and Minho was a big reason for Jisung’s happy childhood. Minho was the first person Jisung would call if something bad would happen, the same if there was good news, Minho was  _ the  _ person, Jisung’s person, his best friend in the entire world. 

 

Eventually things with Minho had started to change, and Jisung wasn’t too sure when that had happened. When it went from quick looks at each other to eye contact that lasted a few seconds longer than supposed to. From accidental touches to purposely sitting so close their legs touched. From hanging out a few afternoons a week to talking non-stop on SNS and hanging out every chance they got. No, Jisung wasn’t sure when he started seeing his best friend in a different light, a warmer light. It scared Jisung that he was falling in love with the boy that had been his best friend for almost as long as he could remember. Everyone knows that turning friendship into something more, turning it into love is never an easy thing to do. Another thing that made it all even scarier was that Jisung wasn’t sure about Minho’s feelings towards him, sure Jisung had a feeling that Minho felt the same way back but that was just a feeling. It happened that Jisung would find Minho looking at him with that special look that only appears sometimes, the one where Minho’s eyes sparkled like the night sky, and often Minho would cling onto Jisung, hugging his arm as they sat next to each other or putting his own arm around Jisungs shoulders as they walked home from school. Jisung was aware that that might not mean anything, but still it might and it killed Jisung not to know. But knowing might've killed him even more so he didn’t want to try to find out. What if the feelings wasn’t mutual? What if Jisung had been making it all up in his head? No, that was way too scary to even think about.

 

“So I think it’s time for me to leave now” Minho said and lifted his head off Jisung’s shoulder as the credits started to roll on the TV-screen in front of them. The area where Minho’s head had rested became cold, and Jisung wished Minho never had lifted his head. He loved having Minho that close, it made Jisung feel a type of safe he couldn’t find anywhere else. A sigh left Jisung’s lips, he knew it was time for Minho to go home, it was late and he had already stayed longer than he was supposed to. After all they had school tomorrow, but still Jisung didn’t want Minho to leave him, so he clinged onto Minho’s arm in an useless attempt to make the boy stay.

“Hannie, let go of me” Minho laughed.  _ Hannie.  _ The nickname Minho had given Jisung when they were little, it came from Jisung’s last name Han, and no one else would call him Hannie,  _ only Minho _ . Everytime Minho would use that nickname Jisung felt warm inside, he loved that name, it was precious to him and they way Minho said it, soft and loving, making Jisung weak. 

“Okay” Jisung said with a fake pout. ”I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course” Minho shined and Jisung couldn’t help but grin towards his best friend as he followed him to the door. The two boys said goodbye and the house immediately felt empty, even though Jisung’s parents was at home. That was just how Jisung always felt when Minho wasn’t with him, empty and lonely, because his best friend took such a big place in his life. 

 

If Jisung was to describe Minho with only one word it would be astonishing, Minho was the best person Jisung knew. It was how Minho’s black hair shined in the light from the sun, how his skin glowed even in the middle of winter, how his eyes sparkled even in the dark. But it was also so much more than just Minho’s looks, it was the way Minho passionately talked about things that interested him, how he always had extra time for Jisung. How Minho showed affection towards Jisung in the small ways like asking if he had eaten or walking him home after school even though it meant that Minho had to wait half and hour for Jisung’s class to finish. Jisung knew that not everyone saw Minho in the same light that he did. Jisung knew that Minho often came off as uninterested or cold to others because of his face that often lacked emotion when he was thinking or listening, but Jisung also knew that those people hadn’t seen the same smile he had. That special smile Minho gave off not to often, that smile that was warmer than the midday sun on a day in the middle of july, and every time Minho smiled that special smile Jisung felt like he was going to burn up in flames, not only because the warmth of the smile but also because of the fireworks it set off in Jisung’s stomach. 

  
  


It had been snowing all day, the white flakes covering the grey and frozen land, making it look like a landscape out of a fairytale. There was something about the snow that brought out the inner child in Jisung. Maybe it was because it reminded him about the days when he was little and he would be out playing in the snow with Minho all day. Later in the afternoon when the two boys would stumble inside with pink cheeks and glowing eyes, Jisung’s mother would make them hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows that they would drink in front of the tv, covered with warm blankets. It was one of Jisung’s best childhood memories and he couldn’t wait for school to finish so he could get out in the snow. To feel the snowflakes hit his face, admire the beauty of it all, to relive a little of that fond memory. When the bell rang Jisung was the first one out the door. The crunching sound Jisung’s shoes made against the fresh snow made him grin and without even thinking about it Jisung bent down and picked up some snow in his hands. He formed it into a perfectly round snowball as he walked towards the tree where Jisung knew Minho would be waiting for him. 

“Minho-hyung!” Jisung shouted when he spotted the boy and as Minho turned around Jisung threw the snowball he had in his hand with full power towards Minho, hitting him on his right shoulder. Bull’s-eye. Minho wasn’t late to react, immediately sprinting towards Jisung while yelling at the top of his lunges:

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” 

Jisung was quick on his feet as well, laughingly running away from Minho. Whenever Jisung got the chance to mess with Minho, he took it.  Not just because it was extremely funny to see Minho mad, but also because it meant that Minho would pour his whole attention towards Jisung, and Jisung sure was a sucker for that attention. He craved it like a caffeine addict craved their coffee in the morning. Suddenly Minho slipped on the icy snow, losing his balance, landing on his back and the boy gave out a loud scream of surprise and pain. Naturally Jisung found it extremely funny and started laughing, bending over trying to catch his breath, wiping his tears. 

“Jisung, stop laughing and help me up!” Minho, who was still on the ground, shouted and Jisung walked over to him, still laughing. As Jisung put out his hand for Minho to grab, Minho took it but instead of getting up, he pulled Jisung down, making the boy fall down in the wet snow. Quickly before Jisung even had the time to react Minho had flipped over and was now sitting on top of Jisung, pinning the younger down with the older’s body weight. Minho was  also holding down Jisung’s arms above the younger’s head by putting his own hands on Jisung’s. Minho leaned closer, so close Jisung was able to sense Minho’s musky perfume that Jisung loved and was the scent he associated with Minho.

“This is what you get for laughing at me” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear, Minho’s breath tickling the skin and Jisung’s felt his whole body shiver, the burning flame in Jisung’s stomach was a contrast to the snow around him. Jisung’s heart started beating faster, harder and Jisung had never been so thankful for his thick winter jacket, covering it up so Minho didn’t notice. Having Minho this close was exciting and Jisung loved it, but at the same time it was terrifying because Jisung didn’t know how to react, what to say what to do, so he did what any other scared teenager would do in the same situation:

“Hyung, let me go!” Jisung screamed and started to twist and turn to get out of Minho’s grip, but Minho was stronger, and it wasn’t like Jisung tried his hardest to get out. Afterall he lowkey liked what Minho was doing. The attempt was for nothing so Jisung stopped moving and looked up instead, his eyes met Minho’s that sparkled. Just by looking into Minho’s eyes Jisung felt calm, like there was nothing to be scared of, even though the situation had terrified him before because of all the intensity and all the feelings that had washed over Jisung. 

“I’ll never let you go Hannie, never”  Minho responded calmly as their eyes met, and Jisung knew by the way his hyung said it that there was more behind that sentence than just Minho letting go of his grip.


	2. SPRING

Spring was in the air, the sun was shining, warming up the air enough so a jacket wasn’t needed. Flowers were popping out of the ground, grass had turned green again, trees gotten their leaves back. To celebrate that the spring had finally arrived Jisung and Minho had taken a detour from their usual route home from school. Instead of walking straight home they got ice cream and sat down on the grass by the river. A duck with a tail of ducklings swam by in the water, further down the river a group of people were playing frisbee and an elderly couple where talking a walk in the sun. It was like the spring had come and washed over the area, showering it in happiness and relief. The sun worked miracles, giving the people the vitamin D the long winter had lacked, turning their frowns upside down. Everyone and everything just seemed so much happier since the sun came back. 

 

“Here, taste this” Jisung said and held up his plastic spoon with a generous amount of strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream towards Minho who took a big bite of it. At first Minho nodded approvingly of the ice cream, but then his face expression changed and he wrinkled up his face like he was in pain, squeezing his eyes closed, pressing his lips together. 

“Ahh brainfreeze” Minho squeld and Jisung couldn’t help but shake his head a little and laugh at his best friend. 

“And that is why you have to take it easy” Jisung said as he ironically patted Minho on the back. “I know these things.”

“Oh shut up!” Minho responded with annoyance in his voice and pushed away Jisung who was pretending to be superior. Jisung couldn’t help but laugh, pretending to be better than Minho would always set the older boy off, especially since Jisung was younger, and annoying Minho was always fun.

“I was gonna offer you to taste some of my ice cream, but you’re being mean so forget it” Minho pouted, making Jisung giggle. 

“I’m so sorry Minho-hyung” Jisung said and blinked with big puppy eyes towards Minho. Jisung knew MInho hated it when he played cute with him, but it worked. Minho scoffed and looked away, but scooped up some of his chocolate ice cream and gave it to Jisung.

“You are an embarrassment to both me and yourself.”   
“But it worked didn’t it?” Jisung smiled satisfied as he put the spoon of ice cream in his mouth and Minho just shook his head. 

 

They sat by the river for a while, just enjoying the weather, the fresh air, and of course the company. The two boys had started talking old memories, bringing up things from years back. They talked about the time they both ate so much sweets they felt like their stomach was going to explode. And the time when they went to an amusement park and Jisung screamed so much he lost his voice. And the time when Jisung had made a song, which Minho made a dance to and they performed it in front of the school, but Jisung forgot the lyrics and Minho did the wrong moves, it was a complete disaster.

“Hannie do you remember that one time when we were gonna bake cupcakes but ruined your kitchen instead?” Minho suddenly said, and yes, Jisung could remember that very well. He had probably been around 10 years old, and Minho was around 12 years old. For some reason they had thought it was a good idea to bake cupcakes, which now retrospect was not the best decision. Jisung’s mother had been outside doing some gardening so the two boys snuck into the kitchen, pulled out all the ingredients and started baking. The only problem was that they had no idea how to. It all ended with them dropping the bowl of batter on the floor, which then lead to an argument that resulted in the boys throwing flour on each other. So when Jisung’s mother came in from the garden she found two boys wrestling, covered in flour and a kitchen in a complete mess. The results of that was that Minho got sent home and the boys weren't allowed to see each other for two weeks, which came to be the two longest weeks in Jisung’s life. Another result of that incident was that Jisung still wasn’t allowed to cook at home, since his mother was afraid he would burn the house down. 

 

“Hyung, you’ve got some chocolate in your face” Jisung said as he looked at Minho and touched above his own lip to show Minho where it was. Minho started scrubbing his lip, but kept missing the stain.

“Wait, I’ll do it” Jisung sighed at Minho’s failed attempt and got up on his knees and crawled over to Minho. Jisung sat on his knees right in front of Minho and raised his hand, holding a napkin, and gently wiped away the ice cream spot on Minho’s face. As Jisung was doing that the boys eyes met, and suddenly Jisung didn’t know how to function. The fire only Minho could start burned in Jisung’s stomach. His heart started beating faster, rushing the blood to his face. Electric shocks passed through Jisung’s hand as he touched Minho’s face, and he had to concentrate like never before to complete the simple task. 

“Hannie, you’re gonna pass out if you hold your breath like that” Minho suddenly said which broke Jisung out of his trans. Without Jisung even realising, he had stopped breathing.  Embarrassed Jisung looked away and went back to his position next to Minho. 

“I don’t blame you though, I know I’m breathtakingly beautiful” Minho said and smiled his bright smile towards Jisung. Jisung shook his head and sighed, he should’ve seen that one coming. And it wasn’t like what Minho said was a lie, but Jisung could never admit that he actually thought Minho was breathtakingly beautiful with his deep, dark eyes and smile that made Jisung melt on the inside.

“Shut up!” Jisung said instead with a raised pitch and hit Minho on the arm. The older boy couldn’t hold his laughter and soon the younger gave in as well. Bubbly laughter filled Jisung and it felt so good to just laugh with Minho, good that they both felt so happy. 

“Why are you like this?” Jisung snorted. “So annoying.” 

“You just say that, reality is that you love me” Minho laughed and Jisung laughed as well, but on the inside Jisung had frozen for about a second. Minho was right, Jisung did love him, but that was not something he was going to tell Minho, at least not yet. So not to blow his cover Jisung laughed, even though it only was halfheartedly it was better that admitting the truth. 

 

The sun started to go down, casting everything in a soft orange filter. The boys had been out for longer than they had planned to, but still they didn’t feel like going home quite yet. Since it was only spring it became chilly outside whenever the sun didn’t shine, and Jisung who had only a thin jumper on started to feel cold. 

“Why didn’t I bring my jacket?” Jisung complained to Minho.

“Because you’re not very smart, Hannie” Minho responded. That boy always had to witty. “Come here.” Minho pulled Jisung in closed against him and hung his oversized jacket over them both so one of the shoulders of the jacket was on Minho’s shoulder and the other one on Jisung’s. Even though the coat was big, they had to sit really close to both fit inside of it. Jisung could sense Minho’s perfume (that he loved), but he could also hear Minho’s light breaths. Suddenly Jisung didn’t feel so cold anymore, instead he was burning on the inside, blushing cheeks, heated ears. Minho always seemed to start the fire inside of Jisung, and even though Jisung didn’t really know how to handle it, he couldn’t get enough. If Jisung was fire, Minho was air and Jisung needed Minho to stay alive, even if it meant he would go wild. Jisung just wanted more and more of Minho, it didn’t matter how much he got, he just wanted more. It didn’t matter that they were sitting extremely close, it wasn’t close enough. In an attempt to get closer to the older boy Jisung clinged onto Minho’s arm, and placed his head on Minho’s shoulder. Minho leaned his head against Jisung’s, turning it a bit so his face was covered in Jisung’s hair. The older boy took a deep breath, like he was trying to breathe Jisung in. Minho’s action madeJisung’s stomach tingle and he smiled. The warmth from Minho felt safe, like there was nothing that could ever hurt him or them. It was calming, making Jisung breathe deep breaths, slowing his racing heart down, even though the fire was still going wild inside of him. For a while they just sat like that, not saying anything, just taking in the moment. Taking in each other. But what Jisung couldn’t get out of his head was what this all meant? If Minho only saw Jisung as a friend he wouldn’t act like that, right? Jisung knew that the only way to be certain of how Minho felt was to ask him, but Jisung didn’t have the courage to, not yet. But what Jisung actually was certain about was that his feelings for Minho just kept growing, and soon he wouldn’t be able to keep them all in side of him. Soon he was going to burst. 


	3. SUMMER

The boys had been out all day, drinking iced coffees by the river, just walking around town. They actually didn’t do much, but it didn’t matter to Jisung, as long as he got to spend time with Minho he was happy. Just by having Minho in Jisung’s presence Jisung felt happier, lighter, like all the problems he had didn’t matter anymore. Minho just made Jisung happy, just by doing nothing and it was fascinating to Jisung. He couldn’t understand how or why but he enjoyed it with all of his heart, and he wanted it to never stop. 

It was getting late in the afternoon so the boys decided to go to Minho’s house. As soon as they entered Minho’s room Jisung threw himself on Minho’s bed, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

“Ah I’m so tired, we should take a nap or something.” he said, satisfied from the softness of the bed. 

“Ehm sure, but if we’re gonna nap I’ll take the bed, you can sleep on the floor” Minho said as he stood by the bed with his arms over his chest, watching the younger boy. Jisung opened his eyes and looked at Minho and started to complain loudly about how he had taken the bed first. 

“It’s my bed! Get out, or else…” Minho threatened Jisung who just looked at him. 

“Or else what?” Jisung teased and couldn’t hold back a big grin spreading across his face even though he did his best to keep his poker face. 

“Or else I’ll make you!” Minho screamed as he threw himself over Jisung and started to tickle him. The younger boy gave out a loud sound that was somewhere between a scream and a giggle, while trying to escape Minho. Twisting and turning to get away from Minho’s fast fingers that tickled his stomach and sides, making it hard for Jisung to breathe due to the uncontrollable reaction of laughter. 

“Okay, okay” Jisung chipped. “Let’s compromise, we can share, the bed is big enough.”

“Hmm okay, but I get the pillow” Minho said and pulled out the pillow from under Jisung’s head and rolled over on his back next to Jisung. 

“Hey! What about me?” Jisung protested, it was more an act than actual annoyance. Minho looked at Jisung for a second, before he smiled and tapped his hand against his own chest. It was impossible for Jisung not to blush, he felt the blood rush to his face, to his ears. A big grin spread across Jisung’s face and carefully he lied down, placing his head on Minho’s chest. Jisung couldn’t see it but he knew a big grin had taken over Minho’s face as well. In the moment Jisung felt so happy, this was all he needed, Minho was all he needed. 

 

The two boys laid as close they could to each other, Jisung with his head on Minho’s chest and Minho with his face in Jisung’s hair, carefully placing a kiss on top of Jisung’s head. It was the calm after the storm and nothing had ever felt so peaceful, the only thing being heard was the breathing of the boys that became more and more in sync. Jisung’s heart was burning, burning out of the affection he felt towards the older boy, the flames spreading fast in his body like his blood was gasoline. The feelings had to be let out somehow, Jisung had to let Minho know how he felt. He had to do it one way or another, but Jisung was scared. Scared to ruin the calm in the moment by opening his mouth, scared to be rejected even though Jisung was sure about that Minho had feelings towards him as well, how else would Minho’s previous actions be explained? No, there was no other explanation than that Minho had feelings for Jisung as well. Jisung took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“I think you might be my 1 out of 562” Jisung whispered as quietly as possible to not ruin the moment as he felt Minho’s heart beat in his chest. It was a slow and steady pace and Jisung could feel how his heartbeat adjusted to Minho’s, calming him down inside. 

“What do you mean?” Minho asked softly into Jisungs hair that muffled his voice. 

“Scientists say that the odds of finding love is 1 out of 562.” 

“Oh yeah? But don’t I have to love you back for it to count like you found love?” Minho said, and Jisung sat up immediately, flustered. 

“Wait w-what, but I-I just thought…” Jisung stuttered with burning cheeks. Had he mistaken Minho’s signals for something more than they actually meant? 

“I only messing with you Hannie” Minho laughed at Jisung and pulled him back down on his chest. “I’m definitely your 1 of 562.”

“But do you know what’s sad?” Jisung whispered, not sure if he should bring it up, but he knew that he had to. “The fact that the chance of us being soulmates is almost non-existent, so what’s the point?” 

Minho didn’t answer for a minute, he just breathed into Jisung’s hair as he thought of the right answer. 

“I don’t know if there is one” Minho finally said. “Maybe we should just keep on being friends instead.” 

Jisung’s heart sank like a stone in his chest, his skin burned from Minho’s words, piercing holes all over area that Minho touched him. It wasn’t like Jisung hadn’t thought about it, he had been thinking the same thing over and over again, that his friendship with Minho isn’t something to risk like this. What if things doesn’t work out? It would be more than just a relationship not working out but he would also lose his best friend who had been with Jisung for years, always having his back. How was Jisung ever going to be able to tell Minho about the fire inside of him? How much Jisung admired Minho and how much he actually loved him? How could he possibly tell Minho all that when he knew that the chance of Minho being his soulmate was pretty much zero, that Minho was just another love? But that was the thing as well, Minho wasn’t just another love, he was Jisung’s love. He was Jisung’s first love and Jisung felt like he was about to burst with all the feelings he had towards Minho. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Jisung whispered so quiet that Minho almost didn’t catch it. There was no meaning in protesting, if Minho didn’t want to be with Jisung in that way Jisung just had to accept it. There was nothing else for him to do. 

 

The thoughts in Jisung’s head spinned around in the speed of a racing car, making it hard for him to sort them out. It hurt him to know Minho only wanted to be friends, even though they both basically confessed their feelings towards each other. It was not what Jisung wanted, but still he wasn’t sure he wanted the other option either. Jisung knew he really like Minho, more than just a friend. In fact he knew he had a big crush on his best friend, keywords being it was his best friend. The two boys had practically been best friends their whole lives and was that really something worth risking? Jisung wasn’t too sure, so what should he do? He didn’t know. The easiest thing was just to stay the same, not to change anything, just continuing being friends. It did not feel right, but there was no other way, not if Jisung wasn’t ready to risk it all. To risk the friendship with Minho, and for Jisung to be able to risk that he had to know Minho was ready to do the same, and Minho wasn’t, or else he would never have suggested them to just be friends. No, Jisung figured it wasn’t worth it, but still he couldn’t get the unpleasant feeling that it was the wrong decision out of his body. 


	4. FALL

Since the day Minho and Jisung had agreed to just continue being friends things had been different between them. They tried to pretend like nothing had ever happened, like they didn’t admit they had feelings for one and other, but admitting feelings is not something you can just take back. The air between the two boys was awkward, tense, and it killed Jisung. That was not at all the way he wanted things to be, he wanted to be able to be comfortable around Minho like he used to. Be able to tease Minho and joke with him like normal. Lately nothing of that had been possible, and Jisung felt Minho drifting away from him, slowly, but it was happening. This day Minho hadn’t even walked Jisung home from school like he always did. Minho had made an excuse that he had to hurry to dance-practice so he didn’t have time to wait for Jisung, and even though Jisung didn’t think Minho was being dishonest, it still hurt. Walking home together after school was  _ their _ thing, every afternoon Jisung met Minho under the tree across the school and they walked home together, laughing and smiling. It was what Jisung looked forward to the whole day, but now he had to walk home alone and it did not feel right, not at all. 

 

When Jisung got home he walked directly towards his room, he was not at all in a good mood. Not only had he walked home by himself, but on top of that the rain was pouring down outside. On his way to his room Jisung saw something that caught his eye. On the wall in the hallway hung Jisung’s parents wedding photo. It was a wonderful photo, his mother all dressed in white, holding a bouquet of lilies, and his father in a fancy black suit. They both were shining of happiness, and you could almost feel the love just by looking at the photo.  As Jisung studied his parents wedding photo he remembered something his mother told him when he was younger and had asked about how his mother knew that she loved Jisung’s father. Her answer had been that she just knew, that she had felt it in her body and there was no other way to explain it then you just know when you love someone, you  _ just know _ . She had also told Jisung that if he ever would experience that type of feeling in the future when he grew up, he should act on them. That he should confess his feelings for whoever he might have them towards, because that type of love is not something to keep inside of oneself. The feelings are meant to be let out. The more Jisung thought about his mother’s words, the more he realised that he had experienced that type of feelings of love. It was exactly what Jisung felt about Minho. Jisung just knew that he loved him and what he felt towards Minho was real love, not just messy teenage boy-feelings. They had made the wrong decision when they decided to just continue being friends. Jisung knew it then but it wasn’t until now he actually realised how foolished they had been. The realisation was like a wake up call and there was no time to lose.

 

Quickly Jisung grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door, he had to see Minho. He had to tell him about everything, how much Jisung actually loved Minho, how he couldn’t see a future without him. Jisung ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the burning pain in his lunges, ignoring that he was getting tired. The rain was pouring down but Jisung barely noticed it, all he could think of was getting to Minho’s house. The streets where familiar to Jisung, he knew every shortcut there was and never had he moved the mile to Minho’s house so quickly. Jisung flew up on Minho’s porch, knocking on the door as he tried to catch his breath. No one answered and Jisung gave it another knock, before he realised Minho was at dance practice and that Minho’s family always came home late. A loud and deep sigh left Jisung’s lips as he sat down on the porch, but he figured that at least now he could figure out what to say while waiting for Minho. 

 

The longer Jisung waited, the more nervous he got. The rain had chilled Jisung down so much he started shivering, but he ignored that and continued waiting for Minho, it was more important. It had been almost 40 minutes when Jisung spotted Minho down the street, and as son as he saw the older boy he ran towards him.

“Jisung, what are you doing here?” Minho confusedly said when he saw Jisung. “And you’re completely soaked! Are you crazy you’re gonna get sick!” 

“I’ve realised the point of it all!” Jisung started talking, fast as he was in a hurry, ignoring Minho’s comment. “I’ve realized that even though you might not be my soulmate you are still my 1 out of 562, and that is enough for me. It’s enough for me that you are my love, my first real love, it’s enough for me. And even though if the chance of us being soulmates is almost impossible, it’s only almost impossible, which means that there still is a chance it could be possible, and that’s enough for me to try, to risk it all, because you are my 1 out of 562.”

Minho blinked at Jisung, trying to process what the younger boy was saying and just as Minho was about to respond Jisung started again.

“And I just want to say that…”

“Stop talking” Minho interrupted Jisung. 

“Oh sorry, it’s just that this is all so crazy and I just want to say that…” Jisung said, not seeming to be able to calm down. His mind was running in full speed, there was so much Jisung wanted to say to Minho, so much he wanted to confess, to let off his chest.

“I said stop talking” Minho interrupted again and Jisung shut his mouth closed and he looked up att Minho, allowing their eyes to meet. Behind Minho’s dripping wet hair that was hanging down over his face, his eyes shined and Jisung realised Minho looked happy, glowingly happy. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something again, but for a third time Minho interrupted him:

“You really can’t stop talking can you? How am I supposed to do this if you just keep on rambling?” Minho said and for half a second Jisung was confused what Minho meant, do what? But then Minho leaned in, pressed his lips against Jisung’s, pulling him closer at the same time. Minho’s lips burned Jisung’s, putting him on fire. The rain being the only thing stopping Jisung from completely blow up in flames. They pulled away from each other, but not by much. They still stood close and Minho leaned his forehead against Jisung’s. 

“You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to do that” Minho whispered.

“Probably not as long as I have” Jisung responded and once again let Minho’s lips meet his. Jisung couldn’t help but smile through the kiss. Minho was a combination of sweet and salt, and nothing had ever tasted so good to Jisung. The rain made the kiss wetter than supposed to, but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that they were getting soaked by the rain and that they probably were going to get sick. Even though the rain was cold, they weren't. They warmed each other up, Jisung with his burning fire and Minho fueling that fire. 

 

Jisung and Minho had been best friends for almost as long as Jisung could remember, until now. Now they were more than that, still best friends, but more. Now they were in love as well, and even though Jisung never could’ve guess that their relationship would take that route, it was not the slightest disappointed by it. In fact, at the moment it was all he wanted. Jisung might have had a crush on Minho for a long time, longer than he actually was willing to admit for himself. Fear had been holding him back to confess his feelings towards Minho, but now, now when he knew Minho felt the same way towards Jisung, Jisung regretted not telling Minho earlier. Every bone in JIsung’s body wanted Minho, craved him. He wanted to be with Minho, spend all his time with him and never leave his side. Minho was the best person Jisung knew, and Jisung couldn’t imagine a life without him. It probably wasn’t going to be easy to turn their friendship into love, but after all it was Minho who Jisung loved. Minho, the boy with a smile that made Jisung weak in the knees. Minho, the boy that always started a fire inside of Jisung. Minho, the boy who Jisung loved, with all of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy a happy ending!! Minsung <33 So this was the last part of this AU and I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it! Kudos and comments makes me very happy, so i highly appriciate if you leave some, thank you!


End file.
